


Pollination Drabbles

by Hester_Of_Ravenswood



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, No Smut, No enabler
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:28:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 17,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23134672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hester_Of_Ravenswood/pseuds/Hester_Of_Ravenswood
Summary: Just some one shots for pollination! There’s not enough of those! I’ll be accepting any requests (as long as they aren’t inappropriate)! Just ask!
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Ruby Rose, Blake Belladonna/Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee/Yang Xiao Long, Blake Belladonna/Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long, Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee, Weiss Schnee/Yang Xiao Long
Comments: 14
Kudos: 156





	1. Date Night

Weiss sat beside Ruby on a small picnic blanket, laughing at something her girlfriend had said.

Yang strolled into view a moment later, grinning.

"Weiss! What a surprise to see you here!" she said. She slowly stopped walking, her eyes landing on her hand, which was held in Ruby's.

"What are you...," she stopped, her eyes widening.

"You're cheating on me?! With my sister?!" she screamed, causing several people passing by to stare in shock.

"It's not what it looks like!" Ruby shouted dramatically.

"Not what it-RUBY!"

Another form walked up, joining the fray.

"Ruby? Weiss? What's going on?" Blake asked, eyes turning concerned.

"Ruby's cheating on you with my girlfriend!" Yang cried.

Blake's eyes flashed in understanding, and she spun on the two.

"Ruby... how could you?! I loved you!" Blake said loudly.

"Oh, save me your tears, Blake! I saw you kissing Yang!" Ruby snapped, gesturing at her sister angrily.

Blake and Yang glanced at one another, eyes wide.

"You're right! You were too boring for me, Ruby!" Blake said dramatically

Ruby glared at her.

"My sister! My sister, Blake! You're a cold hearted woman!"

Yang grabbed Blake's hand.

"But she's my cold hearted woman now, Ruby."

"Then go! Turn your back on me now like you did on our relationship!" Ruby cried.

Yang turned and dragged Blake behind her.

A minute later, Yang and Blake reappeared begins Ruby and Weiss, taking a seat.

Ruby, Yang, and Blake burst out laughing while Weiss sat, her arms crossed.

"Oh, come on, Angel," Yang said, running a hand down Weiss' arm, "you know it was funny!"

Weiss groaned.

"Maybe the first time, but you don't have to do it every time the four of us go on a date," she complained.

"Yes, we do," her three girlfriends said as one.

Weiss huffed.

But, she supposed, if this was the price she had to pay for dating these three morons... it was MORE than worth it.


	2. Spray Bottle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At least I think I’m funny. You might not.

It started out as a, slightly racist, joke from Yang.

Blake had said something rude to Weiss, though none of them could remember what it was when asked later, and Yang sprayed her with water.

Blake had reacted like any rational human would. By jumping and then chasing after Yang angrily, screaming about breaking up with her and the racist implications of her joke.

Yang, after a thorough talking to from both her girlfriends and her sister, had promised to never do it again.

The spray bottle had ended up in Blake’s possession, somehow.

Everything was, relatively, peaceful in the four’s relationship. For about three days.

It was in the middle of the night, and Ruby had been trying to sneakily pull a cookie out of her hiding spot, which may or may not be inside of her pillow case. She had been quiet enough, but had forgotten to factor in the fact that she was dating a faunus.

Blake sat up instantly, eyes narrowing as she watched Ruby bringing the dessert to her lips.

The four of them had talked and decided it would be best for the team leader to stop eating so many cookies. The rest of the team had stopped to stop her from eating them after the decision, but it had been difficult. Ruby could be pretty sneaky with proper motivation.

Blake grabbed the spray bottle from her bedside table and shot, with surprising accuracy, at her girlfriend.

Ruby shrieked loud enough to wake up Weiss and Yang, almost tumbling from her bed.

Blake sat with a self-satisfied smirk, setting the spray bottle back on the table.

Ruby was spluttering, wiping the water off of her face and staring across the room unseeingly.

“Yang!” she whined.

“I didn’t do it!”

“Then who did?!”

“Blake has the spray bottle!”

“Kit-Kat! You betrayed me!” Ruby cried.

“Go back to bed. And don’t eat that cookie.”

-

“Yang, get your feet off the couch!” Weiss chided.

Blake didn’t look up from her book, snatching the spray bottle from her bedside table and shooting the water at Yang.

The blond cursed, and Blake sprayed the water at her again for that.

Weiss was laughing loudly now, and Yang glared at Blake, running a hand through her hair, which was now thoroughly soaked.

“We shouldn’t have let her keep that thing,” Yang groaned.

Blake just smirked and set the spray bottle down.

-

“Blake, Weiss won’t help me with my essay!” Ruby whined.

“Did she promise to?”

“Yes!”

Blake grabbed the spray bottle off of the table and shot water across the room, striking Weiss square in the face.

“Blake!” she yelled.

The faunus didn’t look up, spraying her once again.

Yang was losing it, having trouble breathing as she continued to laugh at her girlfriend’s misfortune.

Blake just grinned and set the bottle back down, watching Weiss stalk toward the bathroom with an irritable growl.

-

There were several attempts at discarding the spray bottle, most of them by Yang, and every time the perpetrator was hit in the face by water, curtesy of Blake.

Soon, it had become the main way for the girls to chastise each other.

It became so ingrained in their behavior, that once Qrow came to visit his nieces and set his feet on the table.

Weiss had hit him in the face with a burst of water without considering it, and then promptly run off after realizing what had happened. Qrow was too confused to give chase.


	3. Laser Pointer

Blake was a good student. She studied, she got good grades, and everything else that one would expect from a good student.

But some of those traits didn’t transfer over to making her a good girlfriend, and her three teammates (who were coincidentally also her girlfriends) had to distract her occasionally, if only for her own sake.

When Blake was studying, she could become very intense, especially when she was worried for a test. Sometimes, she could even become entranced by a book for hours and had to be dragged away.

Weiss, Yang, and Ruby has learned this long ago, and had been starting to perfect the art of distracting Blake.

There had been several different attempts at distracting Blake, and they became more and more absurd the longer time went on.

First, Ruby had been able to tempt Blake away with food, specifically fish, and then gotten her sister and Weiss to hide Blake’s books. This had only worked twice, and Blake had learned to keep snacks with her during studying.

Next, Weiss had had the brilliant idea to give Blake decaf tea instead of her usual caffeinated beverage. This led to Blake becoming tired much faster, and her girlfriends could then cuddle her to sleep within minutes of the first yawn. This worked for quite a while, as Blake couldn’t figure out what was causing her increased tiredness. She had discovered the secret when Yang had accidentally given her a tea with the receipt attached. Blake had started to get her own tea when she was studying, no longer trusting her girlfriends to do it for her.

Yang’s idea had been next. The three had been able to lure her away a few times with impromptu make out sessions, but Blake had started to realize what they were doing after the third time. This has prompted her to stop studying in the dorm and instead seek the sanctuary of the library, where her girlfriends wouldn’t be brave enough to try distracting her that way.

Next, they had tried “accidents.” Ruby would trip and hurt her leg, which caused Blake to instantly turn into girlfriend mode, checking on her clumsy girl. Yang would bump into the table and send papers flying, which gave Weiss time to distract Blake while Ruby and Yang stole the study materials. This worked for a while as well, but Weiss’ terrible acting had given it away, and Blake had started to wear two sets of headphones to ignore them.

After that, the three were at a loss. How could they get their girlfriend’s attention now?

Blake’s health suffered, but she refused to acknowledge it, going about her studying with renewed vigor.

Yang had come up with their last ditch effort. Weiss and Ruby has said the idea was not only stupid, but also racist. But that didn’t stop them, because they had no other ideas.

Yang bought a laser pointer and shined it right in front of Blake’s face on the book she was reading.

The faunus’ eyes darted to the red dot, narrowing as she attempted to ignore it.

She lasted all of two minutes before Yang was able to guide her out of the library through the use of the laser pointer.

Weiss had grabbed Blake’s studying materials and hidden them while Ruby helped Yang kidnap their faunus girlfriend.

This plan, surprisingly, worked again. And again. And again.

Every time the three used it against Blake, she seemed to fall for it, stalking down the laser pointer and then seeming surprised when she was, once again, stolen away from her work by her girlfriends.

None of her girlfriends had a logical explanation for her repeatedly falling for this stupid plan.

But that didn’t stop them from abusing it, slightly.

Blake would be explaining something for school to Ruby, and Yang would use the laser pointer to distract her.

Ruby and Yang would be busy being stupid, and Weiss would draw her faunus girlfriend over through the use of the laser pointer to get some attention.

Yang would be caught doing something idiotic by Blake, and would then use the laser pointer to distract her while she made her escape.

They probably used it to their advantage a little too much, but they also used it to keep their girlfriend from going overboard.

And they had fun with it... until Velvet saw them do it once.

The next day, Coco had cornered the three in the hallway and chewed them out for taking advantage of Blake’s faunus quirks, threatening to beat them up if they did it for their own personal advantage again.

After that, they only used it for helping Blake when she got too deeply invested in her studies, for fear of Coco’s wrath.


	4. Walking

Weiss hated going out with her girlfriends.

It wasn't that Weiss didn't love her girlfriends, because she certainly did. Too much, even.

It was just... they were all so fast!

Yang and Blake were, in Weiss' professional opinion, giants. They were too tall for it to be even remotely fair.

And Ruby was always walking so fast because she enjoyed it!

Which left Weiss to attempt keeping up with the three of them.

She was short, she knew this, and that made it difficult to match the pace of her giant girlfriends, who took one step for every two of hers.

This led to a great deal of frustration on Weiss' part, and just as much, if not more so, confusion for her girlfriends.

But Weiss put your with it, until Yang decided to open her big mouth and comment on it.

"Weiss, why are you always lagging behind?" Yang asked, glancing over her shoulder.

Weiss glared at her.

"Because you three always walk so fast!" she snapped.

"What?" Blake asked, blinking in confusion.

"We don't walk fast," Ruby denied.

Weiss huffed, crossing her arms.

"I have short legs, I can't keep up with you idiots!"

"Ruby has short legs too," Yang pointed out.

"But her semblance gives her extra speed!"

Ruby thought for a second.

"You know, I do have to use my semblance to keep up with you two sometimes," she said.

"Well, we could walk slower so you could keep up," Blake suggested.

"That'd be embarrassing," Weiss snapped, arms still crossed.

"You could get a pair of roller skates and hold onto my sleeve!" Yang said excitedly.

Weiss didn't dignify that with a response.

"You could wear taller heels," Blake said.

"That just makes it harder to walk."

Yang suddenly grinned broadly, staring down at her girlfriend in excitement.

Weiss already knew her next words were going to be stupid.

"You can ride on my back!"

Weiss blinked in surprise.

Whatever she'd been expecting, it hadn't been that.

Ruby looked enthusiastic at the prospect.

"I call Blake!"

"Good, cause I'm not carrying you, Rubes," Yang said.

Blake looked like she was going to object, but Ruby gave her that innocent smile of excitement, and she sighed.

Blake bent down just slightly and Ruby jumped at the chance. Literally.

She wrapped her arms around Blake's neck and her legs wound around her waist. Blake quickly grabbed onto Ruby's legs to stop the team leader from choking her.

Ruby laughed and set her head on Blake's shoulder, glancing at her girlfriend. She gave her a small peck on the cheek and the faunus grinned.

Yang turned to face Weiss, a smirk spread across her face and an eyebrow raised.

"What do you say, Angel?"

"I say this is degrading, insulting, and downright moronic."

Yang's expression didn't change.

"But?" she prompted.

"But... I would rather not be left behind by my giant girlfriends."

"That's the spirit!" Yang cried, ducking down and grinning at Weiss.

Weiss huffed and considered backing out of this.

But the excited grin from Ruby and small, comforting smile from Blake caused her to sigh in resignation.

She pooped her arms around Yang's neck and the blond grabbed her by the legs, hefting her into the air as she stood.

Weiss barely stopped herself from squealing as her feet started to dangle by Yang's legs.

She wrapped them together around the other girl's waist after a moment, copying Ruby.

Ruby grinned and Weiss huffed, trying to ignore the odd looks the four of them were getting.

Yang started walking and Blake fell into step beside her.

A moment later, one of Yang's hands released Weiss' leg, almost making her fall in surprise, and reached out to grab Blake's hand, tearing it away from her sister.

Ruby laughed and grabbed Weiss' hand.

The heiress wondered how neither of them fell from their perches, but she didn't comment on it, instead enjoying the simple peace it brought to be so close to her teammates and girlfriends.

Even if Yang was still snickering slightly and several people were staring at them.

-

"You like the view from up there, Angel?" Yang asked, grinning.

Weiss glared down at her girlfriend's head and didn't respond.

To be honest, it was rather disorienting to be up so high for an extended period of time, and she was definitely not used to it.

She would never tell Yang that, however.

-

Despite Weiss' constant nagging and claiming to hate their new way of traveling, it became the new norm.


	5. Affection

“What’s wrong with Weiss?” Pyrrha asked.

Weiss was laying on the floor, staring up at the ceiling noiselessly.

“Apparently her girlfriends found her weakness,” Ren said apathetically.

“What?”

“Affection.”

/

Weiss glared at Ruby’s back. Her girlfriend was avoiding her essay, and Weiss was tired of it.

“Ruby, your essay’s due tomorrow and-”

Ruby spun in her chair easily and faced Weiss with a smirk.

“Angel!” she said, jumping to her feet and pulling her girlfriend in close, hands on her waist.

“Ruby, what are you-”

Ruby cut her off with a kiss, in the middle of the library.

Weiss instantly panicked, eyes widening.

Before she had the time to react, Ruby pulled back, grinning.

“Love you!” she called, hurrying out of the library.

Weiss was left standing there in shock.

/

Weiss knew that Yang was planning something with Nora, though she didn’t know the specifics. She assumed it had something to do with Jaune, as he was their normal target.

Yang spun when she heard Weiss’ familiar footsteps, which were punctuated with the click of heels against floor.

“Weiss!” she said, grinning.

“Yang,” the heiress said levelly.

“Have I ever told you how beautiful you are?” Yang asked suddenly.

Weiss blushed.

“That’s irrelevant.”

Yang took a step closer to Weiss, a sultry grin on her lips.

“It’s never irrelevant, Angel.”

Weiss couldn’t find it in her to respond, and Yang leaned down, giving her a deep kiss that the heiress melted into.

Yang pulled back abruptly and grinned at a retreating Nora.

“Bye, Angel!”

Yang hurried after her partner in crime, and Nora laughed at the dazed look on Weiss’ face.

Weiss watched them disappear and only realized what had happened a few minutes later.

/

Blake was reading peacefully on her bed, leaned back.

Weiss stalked into the room, slamming the door closed behind her.

“Blake, I think Ruby and Yang are trying to manipulate me!”

Blake didn’t look up from her book, used to her girlfriend’s tirades.

“How so?” she asked, turning a page.

“They think they can distract me by...,” Weiss trailed off, blushing.

Blake glanced up from her book, attention peaked.

That worked? she thought.

“Come here,” Blake said, patting the bed beside her.

Weiss took a seat, confused.

“What-”

Blake leaned over and stopped the heiress from speaking with a slow kiss.

Weiss’ eyes fluttered shut and her hands move up to grab the collar of Blake’s jacket.

Blake pulled back and returned to reading.

Weiss’ eyes slowly opened, staring at Blake in shock.

When she got her wits about her again, a minute later, she glared at Blake.

“Not you too,” she groaned.

Blake smirked, flipping a page in her book.

/

Weiss stared up at the ceiling. The three of them had been using her inexperience with affection to their advantage for a few days now, and Weiss didn’t see an end in sight.

Pyrrha thought for a moment before leaving the room, returning with Ilia a few minutes later.

Ilia crouched down beside Weiss, a small smile on her face.

“I think I know how to help.”

-

Yang grinned at Weiss’ approaching form.

“Hey, Angel,” she said flirtatiously.

Weiss took a deep breath.

“Firecracker,” she said, grinning.

Yang seemed surprised, but didn’t let that stop her.

“Fancy seeing you here.”

“I’m the library?” Weiss asked.

Yang faltered for a moment.

“I thought you’d still be in the room.”

Yang leaned over a table, putting her hands on her chin.

“Had to come and find you,” Weiss said, leaning across the table as well.

“Oh yeah? Am I just that irresistible.”

Weiss tapped a finger against her lips.

“Maybe.”

Yang leaned forward to kiss Weiss, but the heiress moved backward.

“What are you doing here, anyways?” Weiss asked.

Yang blinked and scrambled for words.

“Just... hanging out.”

“Not planning to pull a prank of Jaune?”

Yang’s eyes widened, and she put a hand to her chest.

“Me? Pull a prank of Jaune? Now, why would I ever do something like that?” Yang asked.

Weiss leaned forward, putting their lips less than an inch apart.

“Why indeed.”

Yang went to close the distance, but Weiss pulled away, walking around the table toward Nora. She snatched up their plans and strode out of the library.

She grinned, thankful for Ilia’s advice, which rang in her head.

“You’re not going to win a game of affection, you know that much. But you can win as long as you trick them into thinking you’ll try.”

Weiss now has a secret weapon against her girlfriends, and that was what relationships were about, after all, right?


	6. Bets

Blake was a reclusive person, and because of this, nobody was ever sure exactly what was going on inside her head.

This led to a lot of speculation between her friends and classmates, because she had recently revealed that she had a date.

It had been a throw away comment from the faunus, and yet there was more than a bit of conversation about it.

There were also a few bets going around, and several different theories had arisen.

The majority of bets were placed on Sun. Some where on her teammates, though mainly Yang.

Some people had even put money on Ilia, who had warned them against it. That seemed to only spur them on, thinking she was denying it far too much.

At the head of these bets, sat Nora, who had been able to arrange this entire thing (with help from Ren, of course).

It was two to one on Sun, as the highest.

And Weiss was fifty to one, as the lowest.

Even Coco had gotten into the bets, having put a large amount on Weiss after her girlfriend, Velvet, had mentioned something to her.

Blake was blissfully unaware of everyone else's interest in her personal life.

There had been a few attempts to see who it was, mostly by Pyrrha.

Pyrrha hadn't known what she'd been doing, obviously, and had just wanted to know more about her friend.

Nora had attempted once or twice, but Ren had stopped her after that, because her idea of questioning Blake subtly was to scream the question in the middle of class.

A few of the potential romantic partners for Blake had been questioned, but none had said they were the one the faunus was dating, but Sun and Yang had been very smug during their questioning.

The odds on Ruby had gone up dramatically when she had let it slip she had a date about a week after Blake had mentioned her own. Ruby had seemed annoyed with herself afterwards, as if she hadn't been supposed to mention it.

But that hadn't been enough to make her nearly the most popular pick. She was still below her sister, if not by much.

The answer to the question on everyone's mind was answered a few weeks after Blake had mentioned her date.

Coco had found Blake and Weiss kissing in the very back of the library.

She had taken a subtle picture with her scroll before racing to collect her large winnings from Nora.

Money was redistributed by Nora, and everyone went on with their lives.

But, less than a day later, Jaune was able to get evidence of Yang and Blake, making out in an empty classroom.

That had been Jaune's bet, and he demanded his money.

But within an hour, another student got a picture of Blake and Ruby.

After this, Nora had confronted Blake.

"Who are you dating?!" she'd cried.

Blake had been startled.

"I... don't know why that's any of your business."

"Who is it?!"

Blake had been very uncomfortable, looking for an escape from the situation.

Yang arrived, throwing an arm around Blake's shoulders.

"Hey, Kit-Kat, what's going on?"

Nora's eyes widened.

"Blake... don't tell me you're cheating on them," Nora muttered.

"Cheating on me?" Yang asked, though she was grinning.

Nora pulled out her scroll and showed the pictures to the pair.

Blake blushed and Yang burst out laughing. She shoved Blake slightly.

"You aren't as subtle as you seem to think."

Blake shushed her.

"I'm not... cheating on anyone, Nora," she said, sounding slightly suffering.

"Then... what?!"

"I'm... dating all three of them."

"So am I! Well, Blake and Weiss, not Ruby," Yang made a face after she finished talking.

Nora gaped, then slowly started to grin.

"So... you're saying that you're dating three people?"

"Yes," Blake said, frowning.

Nora burst out into an excited cheer.

"I win! Haha! None of those idiots are going to get their money back!" she cried, racing off, likely going to go recollect her money and gloat to everyone else.

Blake glanced at Yang, frowning.

The blond grinned, pulling her in for a kiss.

"Guess the... cat's outta the bag!"

Blake shoved her, but it didn't stop her from laughing.


	7. Soul Snatched!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it’s such a long one shot. It got out of hand.

It's a disorienting feeling, switching bodies. Some people say that it feels like when you're falling, and your stomach's suddenly up in your throat. Others say it's like when you're running, your chest constricting and making breathing almost impossible. Still more people say it's like a massive headache, when your head starts to spin and you're dizzy, unsure what's up and what's down, needing a minute to sit down and collect yourself.

Ruby had been looking forward to this for as long as she could remember, if not longer. As soon as the youngest member in the relationship turned twelve, soulmates began to switch bodies once every year for precisely a minute.

Yang had yet to experience this, and she was growing antsy, especially since all of her relatives and friends were starting to call her a cradle robber.

Tonight was Ruby's birthday, and she was hoping that she might be lucky enough to have her first body switch with her soulmate.

Yang had warned her that it certainly didn't always work like that, Ruby was still hopeful.

Ruby was halfway through hearing her happy birthday song, which was sung by Taiyang and Yang, making it enough to make almost anyone's eardrums bleed, when she felt it.

Everything she'd ever heard had been wrong, but right. The world seemed to momentarily stop spinning before it started again, sending Ruby's soul crashing into another body with the momentum.

Ruby had been sitting down in a chair, which was being held up on her father's shoulders, but she was suddenly sitting in an oversized dining room with dozens of chairs, but only four people sitting at it.

Across the entire table from Ruby, or her soulmate's body she supposed, was a large man with an obnoxiously groomed mustache.

Ruby realized what was happening immediately and stood abruptly, dashing from the room and searching for a mirror.

In her head, she had already started the countdown. She'd been planning for this for years.

She raced down large hallways, eyes searching for any hint of a bathroom or-

Ruby skidded to a stop in front of a large, full body mirror, staring at the body of her soulmate.

It was a girl, which was the first thing Ruby realized, that was about her own height. She was a year, maybe two, older than her, and had her hair done in a long side ponytail. It was a striking shade of white, which Ruby had never seen on a person. She had a scar on her eye, and Ruby reached up a hand to gently touch it, already wondering what might have happened to her soulmate. Ruby realized suddenly that she was in exceedingly fancy clothes, and looked down at them in shock.

In her head, she mentally reminded herself that she had five seconds.

Behind her, there was yelling, and Ruby spun.

"Get back here, Wei-"

But the voice was cut off as Ruby suddenly found the world once again shifting around her, throwing her back into her normal body.

-

Weiss had been having a nice dinner with her family, though it had been mostly spent in silence, as always.

Her fork was halfway to her mouth when a sudden sensation of nausea filled her, and her head spun.

She was about to speak, perhaps excuse herself from the table, when she found herself suddenly flung from the room.

Weiss reappeared on top of a wobbly chair with two voices, poorly, singing happy birthday.

In her surprise, Weiss found herself toppling out of the chair toward the ground.

She gave out a cry of shock, bracing for impact.

Weiss didn't land against the ground and, instead, found herself on top of another girl, who seemed roughly her age, with long blond hair and confused lilac eyes.

Weiss realized, with a start, what was happening, and she purposefully turned her attention to the girl she had landed on.

"What's his-I mean, what's my name?"

Weiss' voice sounded higher pitched than usual, and she frowned in confusion.

The girl beneath her didn't seem any more understanding than she, and just looked up at Weiss dumbly.

"I... I'm not... I think I just switched places with my soulmate, so... I don't know," the girl said, staring straight up at Weiss, confusion written across her features.

What? Her too? Weiss thought.

"Me too."

"That's... unfortunate," the other girl said, and Weiss barely stopped herself from laughing.

She pushed herself to her feet hurriedly, taking a quick look around the house.

She memorized the face of the girl she'd landed on, assuming it must be someone important if they were at her soulmate's birthday party, and attempted to get a sense of where she was.

A tall man, who dwarfed Weiss' soulmate, stared down at her, worried.

"Ruby, are yo-"

Before Weiss could respond, the world around her shifted, and she found herself back in her own body, standing in front of a mirror, her heart racing.

Ruby? That was her soulmate?

A girl... father wouldn't be pleased...

Weiss decided she might just have to lie...

-

Blake was having a nice night, sitting down alone in her bedroom, reading a book. Fate didn't seem to care that she was having a relaxing night in, however, because it sent her hurtling through space, slamming her into the body of another.

She stumbled slightly, trying to get her bearings.

A birthday song was being sung, horribly, but was interrupted by a loud shriek.

Blake's head snapped up, and a small girl came tumbling down on top of her, staring down at her in confusion.

-

Yang was shrieking a birthday song to her sister, terrifically off key on purpose, when it happened.

Her soul was wrenched out of her body and thrown into another.

Her soulmate was, apparently, a nerd, as they had been sitting with light music in the background, reading a book on the couch, and drinking tea.

The cup and the book tumbled from Yang's hands (were they her hands? She didn't have time to think about that) as she shot from her seat.

"Mom! Dad!" she screamed.

She threw open the door to her soulmate's room, but not before spotting a large bookshelf to the side, and almost fell down a set of stairs.

"Blake?" a voice called.

Yang grinned.

A name! Blake!

She saw the glinting of sun off a reflective surface, and she practically threw herself down the last few stairs.

Blake, huh? Yang wondered what he looked like. Maybe a hot brunette? She'd always thought-

Her thoughts skidded to a stop as she got a look at her soulmate in the mirror.

Definitely not what she had expected from the name, but Yang was NOT complaining.

A girl, about her own age and height, stood. She had long black hair, casual clothing, and-

Adorable little kitty ears.

Yang's, or, well, Blake's eyes widened, and she raised at hand to touch them, the ear flicking instinctively.

"A faunus, huh?" she said aloud.

Yang hadn't noticed the other woman in the room, who suddenly put a hand on her shoulder.

"Her soulmate?" she asked.

Yang assumed this was Blake's mother, and she nodded vigorously.

"Pleasure to meet ya! My name's Yang-"

Before she could finish, her soul was thrown from her soulmate's body and back into her own.

-

Ruby stumbled, staring into her father's eyes, which looked concerned.

"-u alright?"

Alright?! She was more than alright!

"I just saw my soulmate!" Ruby cried, grinning in excitement.

Yang pushed herself to her feet, wondering what her soulmate (Blake! Her name was Blake, and she was ADORABLE!) had done to land her on the ground.

"Wait, you did?!"

Ruby spun, nodding.

"Me too!" Yang cried.

Ruby's eyes widened and she hurried to her sister, already starting to describe her soulmate to her.

-

Blake stumbled backwards and her mother put a stabilizing hand on her shoulder, grinning.

"What was he like?" she asked.

Blake's head spun.

"What?" she asked, setting a hand on her temple.

"He got to the mirror and told me his name was Yang!" Kali said excitedly.

"Her," Blake said, her mind finally clearing.

Kali frowned.

"Her name's Yang," Blake whispered to herself, grinning.

-

Ruby and Yang told each other about their respective soulmates whenever they had the chance. By the end of the year, they could both perfectly recite the other's description in their sleep, in case they ever saw someone who matched the descriptions.

It was a little over a year later, and the two girls were sparring, Yang helping her younger sister master her newfound semblance.

Ruby had just used it and was celebrating when the world suddenly spun her through the fabric of space, shooting her soul into another body.

She found herself sitting on a couch facing another girl, who had a myriad of freckles all over her face, in the middle of saying something she couldn't fathom.

Ruby turned her focus to the other girl.

"Hi! I'm her soulmate, and I would REALLY like to know her name!" Ruby said, smiling brightly and waving.

The freckles girl almost fell off the couch in her shock, but reacted quickly.

"Oh! Right! Her name's Blake Belladonna and...," she glanced at behind her, "there's a mirror in there!" she pointed at a nearby door, and Ruby raced toward it, almost tripping.

She expected to see a slightly older version of the girl she'd seen last year, but was instead met by...

Yang's soulmate?!

Wait, had that girl said her name was BLAKE?! As in Yang's Blake?!

As Ruby stared in the mirror, she was met with the same amber eyes, black hair... and cat ears that she had heard about so many times.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Yang!" the other girl called from the couch.

Ruby knew she had five seconds left.

"I'm Ruby! Yang's my siste-"

She was thrown back to her own body.

-

Yang was in the middle of congratulating her sister for the use of her semblance when her soul was yanked from her body and thrown into another.

She suddenly found herself seated in a tall chair, staring at an older woman with long white hair and beautiful blue eyes.

"-leaving... Weiss? Are you alright?"

The girl leaned down, staring at Yang's soulmate.

Yang grinned, waving.

"I'm sure whatever you were saying was important, but I don't care. I'm her soulmate," Yang gestured at the body she was in.

The other girl looked shocked, staring down at her.

"You're... Weiss' soulmate?"

"Yes... wait, Weiss?"

Yang spun, eyes darting across the room in search of a mirror.

She found one, conveniently located right in front of her soulmate's body.

She was met with...

Her eyes widened in recognition. The scar, the long white ponytail, the striking blue eyes...

Just as she realized what was happening, she was shot back into her own body.

-

Blake was having a conversation with Ilia, the two discussing their soulmates, coincidentally.

Ilia had a star struck look on her face as she described the tall, beautiful redhead she had switched bodies with the day before.

Blake had been about to retell the strange events of the first time she switched bodies with her soulmate when, suddenly, she was dizzyingly shot into another body.

She opened her eyes, or, well, her soulmate's eyes, and was met with a tall blond woman, who looked disoriented.

"Hey, is there a mirror nearby? I'm in my soulmate's body," Blake said. She was surprised to find that her voice was far higher pitched than last time she'd switched bodies with her soulmate, which made her frown in confusion.

"Again?! Me too!" the other girl cried. This voice was familiar. Almost like...

"Wait... Why are you...," the other girl trailed off and looked down at her hands, bringing one up to hold out a lock of hair.

"This isn't the same girl as last time!"

Blake's eyes widened and she realized she wasn't in the same one either.

"Quick, what color are my eyes!" the other girl asked.

Blake barely got her mind to fiction fast enough.

"Purple. They're purple."

Before she could say anything else, she was rocketed back to her own body, almost falling over from the dizzy sensation.

She steadied herself against the doorframe, and was met with the concerned gaze of Ilia.

"Blake?"

She nodded.

"Your soulmate was here, but I guess you already knew that... anyways, she said her name was Ruby, and that she was Yang's sister."

Blake stumbled for real this time, causing Ilia to have to steady her.

Ruby. That's the name the other girl had said.

-

Weiss reappeared in her own body, staring at her sister.

Winter had a steadying hand on her shoulder.

"Weiss, are you alright?"

"No. No, I'm not."

Why was she in another body that time?!

She hadn't recognized the girl with her, but she could only assume it was someone important to her other soulmate. Dust, other soulmate?!

Weiss had also recognized the voice she'd used during her sixty second stent in someone else's body. And the hair... yes, she'd remembered the hair. And the purple eyes had sealed the deal. That was the girl she had seen the first time as Ruby.

-

Yang stumbled as she reappeared in her own body.

Her eyes landed on Ruby, and she gave her a fake smile.

"Rubes... I think I switched bodies with your soulmate."

Ruby's eyes widened and she stood perfectly still for a moment, in shock.

"Me too! I saw Blake!"

"You did?!"

"Yeah! Her last name's Belladonna!"

Yang grinned.

"I saw Weiss!"

Ruby gasped.

"So that's her name!" she cried.

There was a long, awkward silence.

"Yang, does that mean... that Blake's my soulmate too?"

Yang sighed, rubbing her temple.

"I guess so, Rubes. I guess so."

-

It was a little bit over a year later, and Blake had been trying her best to forget about her... odd circumstances with her soulmates... as in plural.

She had even started dating Adam for a while and that had... not ended well.

Blake was about sixteen and a half now, and she had finally run from the White Fang, leaving behind... everyone and everything she'd ever known.

She wore a bow now, to cover her ears, and she was attempting to join a huntress and hunter academy to blend in.

Who knows, maybe one day she'd meet her soulmates?

She'd decided to stop dating forever, unless she found them, to ensure she didn't have another fiasco like... him.

She'd been thinking about her soulmates more recently, and had realized something.

She knew two of her soulmates were named Ruby and Yang, and they happened to be sisters... but there was a fourth member of this odd relationship. Somehow Blake had never been able to see, who had been in the body of the other sister at the same time as her. To Blake's great displeasure, she could barely remember the face of either of the soulmates she had seen, and could only recall their names, but she refused to let that deter her in the slightest.

As Blake's thoughts drifted to her soulmates, she suddenly found herself growing exceedingly dizzy.

Her soul was thrown from her body, and she blinked, finding herself... in the middle of a concert.

But she wasn't watching. She was... performing?!

Blake glanced down at her soulmate's hands, finding them clutching a microphone.

The audience started to mutter in confusion, whispering to one another.

Blake felt her heart, or rather her soulmate's heart, hammering loudly.

She cleared her throat, trying not to focus on how this exact scene seemed like something from a nightmare.

"I... I'm sorry. This... I'm their soulmate and... I, frankly, have no idea what's going on."

Blake felt her soul being thrown back into her own body, and she cursed, realizing she hadn't been able to learn anything about her soulmate in her brief stent in their body. Not even gender! She'd panicked, and it had cost her.

She groaned, throwing her head back as she took a seat.

First, she couldn't handle having a soulmate correctly, and had to somehow get THREE.

Now, she couldn't even learn ANYTHING about them like normal people.

Blake felt tears in her eyes.

What was wrong with her?!

-

Weiss was in the middle of a song when her vision suddenly turned hazy, and she realized what was happening.

She appeared in another body, and for once felt prepared.

She'd been planning for her third time switching places with a soulmate, and she was determined to learn SOMETHING definite this time.

Weiss had memorized a face once, but that had been three years ago now, and her soulmate has definitely changed quite a bit since then.

She was determined to find out something back her third soulmate.

When Weiss opened another pair of eyes, she raced through the room, taking in the myriad of books on the ground everywhere.

She threw open the bathroom door and finally got a good, recent view of one of her soulmate.

It was another girl, Weiss wasn't surprised by this anymore, with a large black bow on top of her head.

Weiss memorized everything she could about the other girl before she was rocketed back to her own body.

The other girl's appearance was tattooed into her brain, and she wouldn't forget it, not in a thousand years.

-

Ruby and Yang didn't change bodies that year, which concerned the younger sister.

"Are... are they okay?" she asked worriedly on the final day of the year.

"Think of it this way, Rubes. Weiss and Blake were in both our bodies, but this year, they had to switch."

"What about us?"

"Do you really want to switch bodies with me?" Yang asked.

Ruby made a disgusted sound.

"That's what I thought. I, for one, am quite happy we're not soulmates," Yang said.

Ruby agreed quickly.

-

Weiss thought that she had a valid excuse for not recognizing them the first time she met them.

After all, it was her first day at school, and she had more than a few things on her mind. Soulmates were at the bottom of the list, for once.

Weiss had her dozens of bags being drug to the front of the school, and was supervising to ensure that nobody messed up and caused an explosion of dust.

She didn't expect the figure that stumbled right into her.

Weiss spun, ready to metaphorically bite the idiot's head off.

"Hey, watch it!" Weiss trailed off, squinting.

"Have... have we met?"

-

Ruby was dizzy. Yang and her friends had just taken off, and she stumbled backwards, confused and very much out of her element.

She bumped into another girl and fell to the ground.

Ruby barely heard what the other girl said, because she was far too distracted by the girl herself.

"Have... have we met?"

Ruby grinned broadly, scrambling to her feet.

"Weiss!" she cried, almost laughing for joy.

She'd found one of them! Yang was going to be SO jealous that she found Weiss first!

The other girl looked taken aback.

"Is... is that a yes?" she asked.

Ruby floundered.

"Well, kind of... I mean, I wouldn't call it meeting, but-"

Another form appeared, and Ruby stopped talking, her brain working in overdrive.

"You dropped this," a familiar voice drawled, handing Ruby her bag.

Weiss spun and stared with Ruby.

Weiss froze, staring at her in wonder, eyes dazed.

Blake raised an eyebrow at the heiress' expression, turning to Ruby.

"Bye," she said, trying to ignore the awkward silence.

She disappeared a moment later into the crowd.

Weiss and Ruby seemed to regain motor function at the same time.

Both considered chasing after Blake, but couldn't see her in the crowd.

Ruby instead spun to face Weiss, who eyed her.

"Look, I'd love to stay and chat, but I need to find that girl. Please be more careful next time," Weiss said distractedly.

Ruby's hand shot out to grab Weiss.

"Wait!"

Weiss turned, staring at her.

Her eyes suddenly widened in recognition.

"You wouldn't happen to know a girl with purple eyes, would you?" Weiss asked.

Ruby grinned excitedly.

"Yes! Yes, that's why I wanted to talk to you!"

Ruby scrambled to pull her scroll out of her pocket.

Rubester: YANG! YANG I FOUND THEM!

Yanginator: Found who?

Rubster: WEISS AND BLAKE!

It took less than a minute for Yang to come running into view, a giant grin growing across her features as she spotted Ruby, who was desperately trying to explain to Weiss.

Weiss was confused, wondering why this girl was screaming random words in her face. If she didn't seem to know something about her purple eyed soulmate, Weiss would have likely politely excused herself.

Yang skidded to a stop, putting an arm around Ruby's shoulders to steady herself.

"Weiss!"

The girl turned to face her, eyes wide.

"It's... you," she breathed.

"Yang! My name's Yang, and this is Ruby!"

"Is she your sister?"

Ruby didn't know why the words stung.

"Well, yeah, but she's also, you know...," Yang trailed off, a bit confused.

Weiss looked contemplative.

"She's also what?"

"Your soulmate."

Weiss' eyes widened, and she gaped at Ruby.

"You're the one from the birthday party!" she said quietly, almost to herself.

Ruby nodded excitedly.

"Hi! It's great to meet you!"

"Where's Blake?" Yang asked.

"She disappeared!" Ruby whined, looking around.

"What?!"

"Who's Blake?" Weiss asked.

"The other girl!" Ruby supplied.

Weiss' eyes widened and she mouthed the name to herself, smiling slightly.

"We need to find her!" Ruby said.

Yang nodded, already looking around.

Weiss was lost, unsure what to do, but the two sisters didn't give her the chance to consider.

Each one latched onto one of her hands and dragged her along behind them as they frantically searched for her.

"She's wearing a big bow, I almost didn't recognize her," Ruby said.

Yang frowned.

"What? Why?"

"I don't know."

"Does she not always wear a bow?" Weiss asked, finally finding the ability to speak.

Yang and Ruby glanced at her, shaking their heads.

"We've never seen her with it before," Ruby said.

Weiss frowned, slightly confused.

There was a loud announcement, asking all students to gather in the main building for instruction.

Weiss was dragged along by two of her soulmates, still rather shocked that she had found them. It was all happening so fast, and she had no idea what to say.

Yang and Ruby pulled her into the main building, neither listening to the announcements and scanning the crowd for Blake.

They didn't see her, and had to trail into the makeshift sleeping quarters.

They searched high and low, Weiss being dragged along behind the sisters, for Blake.

Yang finally caught sight of her, and broke into a sprint, dragging the other two behind her in her excitement.

Blake had her scroll out and was talking to a tall redhead.

"I'm sorry to interrupt," she said, "but I was wondering if this girl might look familiar to you."

She showed a picture of Ilia on her scroll, and the other girl froze, eyes wide.

"That's her," she breathed.

Blake grinned slightly, congratulating herself internally.

"Good. Her name's Ilia and-"

"BLAKE!" a slightly familiar voice called.

She turned just in time to see a yellow blur throwing itself at her.

Two forms followed, and Blake found herself sprawled out on the ground in a four person pile.

"Do I know you?" she asked hesitantly.

Yang grinned.

"You will!"

Blake's eyes flickered to the other two girls.

She recognized them instantly, and her heart rate picked up as she saw Weiss Schnee staring at her.

"My name's Yang, this is Ruby, and that's Weiss."

The redhead Blake had been talking to leaned down.

"Hello!" she said happily, "do you require some assistance?"

Blake nodded, looking at the three girls worriedly.

Pyrrha helped Blake up, and Yang scrambled to her feet.

"I know you don't recognize us, but...," she glanced around the room, finding several people staring at them.

She trailed off, knowing her sister wouldn't enjoy the attention.

"Can we talk? In private?"

Blake hesitantly answered.

"Yes, just... give me a moment, please."

She turned to Pyrrha and continued speaking to her.

"This is her scroll number. Call her," Blake said, scribbling down a few digits for the redhead.

Pyrrha smiled brightly.

"Thank you, Blake! This is incredibly kind of you."

Blake smiles slightly.

"Anything to help Ilia find her soulmate."

Pyrrha gave her a quick hug before withdrawing, typing in number already and putting the scroll up to her ear.

Blake turned back to the other three.

Ruby was about to explode with excitement, jumping up and down on the tips of her toes. Yang had a beaming grin on her face, looking just a little more reserved than her sister. Weiss smiled a bit awkwardly at Blake, though she still looked exceedingly overwhelmed.

"You ready? Good!" Yang grabbed Blake by the wrist and tugged the four of them into a side room, smiling broadly.

"I've been waiting for this for so long!" Ruby cried, clapping her hands.

"Waiting for... what exactly?" Blake asked hesitantly.

Ruby didn't let her confusion deter her.

"My name is Yang, and that's my sister Ruby."

Blake's eyes widened in recognition, her bow twitching.

"As in..."

"You're our soulmate!" Ruby said enthusiastically, throwing her arms around Blake in excitement.

Blake hesitantly put her own arms around Ruby's waist, a grin forming on her features.

The smile stopped as soon as she saw Weiss once again.

"And... who is she?" Blake asked hesitantly.

Her arms around Ruby tightened reflexively, her fear growing.

"She's our other soulmate! Her name's Weiss!" Ruby supplied, grinning.

"Weiss Schnee's my soulmate?" Blake asked incredulously.

Weiss waved at her awkwardly.

"Yup!"

Yang leaned down, grinning at Blake.

"What's with the bow, by the way?"

She started, suddenly remembering they must have seen her ears before...

She glanced at Weiss. She was the last one to have been in her body... back when she had started wearing her bow.

"I...," Blake trailed off and Yang's eyes widened.

"Oh! Trying to blend in... I get it," she said, but there was a slight light of disappointed look in her eyes.

"What?" Weiss asked, confused.

Yang fell silent, and Blake reflexively took a step backwards, uncomfortable with the heiress looking at her.

Weiss looked hurt and even more confused.

"Blake's a faunus!" Ruby said happily.

Weiss froze.

"She's... a what?"

Ruby looked confused.

"A faunus. You know what those are, right? She has cute little kitty ears," she clarified.

Blake blushed slightly, but she didn't take her eyes off of Weiss, who seemed shocked still.

"Oh."

Yang looked between the two of them and cleared her throat awkwardly.

"That's not a... problem, right?"

"Why would it be a problem?" Ruby asked innocently.

Yang glanced at her, and Ruby's eyes widened.

"Oh... Oh!" she said, suddenly understanding.

She shot a look at Weiss, tightening her grip around Blake.

Weiss slowly shook her head.

"No... it's... it's not a problem, I'm just...," she took a deep breath, "surprised."

Blake awkwardly stood, glancing between the two sisters.

"You two don't know who she is, do you?" Blake asked.

Ruby and Yang shook their heads, confused.

"Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee Dust Company?" Blake asked.

Their eyes widened slightly.

"A company known for their mistreatment of faunus," Blake clarified.

"Oh," Ruby said quietly.

Weiss flinched.

"Yes, well...," she trailed off.

"I'll leave," Weiss muttered, heading for the door.

Ruby and Yang's eyes widened.

Blake reached out, taking one hand off of Ruby, would was currently hanging off of her like a baby koala.

Blake put a hand on Weiss' arm and gently stopped her.

"If... if you don't mind... then maybe we could make it work?"

Weiss took a second to consider, and then smiled slightly.

"I'd... I'd like that," she said quietly.

Blake smiled back at her, and there was a moment of content silence in the small supply closet.

It was broken by Ruby.

"Does that mean you don't need this anymore?" she asked, gesturing at Blake's bow.

The faunus stiffened slightly.

"Rubes, don't ask that kinda thing," Yang chided, moving forward to apologize for her sister.

But Blake gave Ruby the barest hint of a smile.

"I guess not."

She reached up a hand and undid the bow, letting it fall to the ground.

Weiss found herself oddly unperturbed at the sight of Blake's second set of ears.

Maybe this could work out...

-

Blake couldn't believe how lucky she and her soulmates had gotten, ending up on the same team with each other.

It was about a week later, and the four of them were sitting in comfortable silence, until Ruby broke it.

"Why didn't you two recognize us? Didn't you two have two chances to see both of us?"

Yang leaned forward, looking intrigued.

"It's kind of hard to learn anything about your soulmate when the person next to you has also just switched bodies," Weiss huffed, crossing her arms.

Blake chuckled, and the others joined in.

Blake felt a content smile growing on her lips.

Despite her original misgivings...

She was happy, and very much in love with these three already.


	8. Soulmate AU Number Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don’t judge me, I love soulmate AUs.

Ruby had been lucky, and Yang had been jealous.

Soulmates weren't rare. In fact, almost everyone in all of history had one. But the way you find your soulmate can vary greatly.

You could be lucky, like Ruby, and have the names of your destined written on your wrist or be able to communicate with them telepathically, like their father had been able to do with their mothers.

Or you could be unlucky and need to be with your soulmate before you even knew what your soulmate tic was. (It hadn't been until the moment he'd met Uncle Clover and suddenly gained a tattoo of a fishing pole on his wrist. Predictably, Clover had been lucky and had a timer counting down for the moment he met Qrow).

Yang counted herself as unlucky, though she wasn't as bad as some.

While Ruby knew the name of her soulmate, well, soulmates that is, Yang was able to concentrate and write out the inner monologue of her soulmate. She'd learned this a few years in the past when she'd been idly drawing when the flower she'd been sketching had randomly changed into words (Yang could still remember them. It was an odd sentence, and she never understood it. Most of her soulmate's thoughts were like that, almost like two sentences jumbled together. 'Mom and Dad will be back by-PAY ATTENTION!')

Ruby hardly ever stopped talking about her soulmates to Yang, showing off the Weiss Schnee and Blake Belladonna scrawled on her wrists.

Yang wished she could be happier for her sister, but mostly she was just jealous, even if she never let her younger sister know.

-

Today was her first day at Beacon, and Ruby couldn't be more excited! Or more nervous and jittery.

After her sister left her to go be with her friends, Ruby stumbled backwards and bumped into a small figure.

"Watch it!" the girl snapped.

Ruby scrambled to her feet, holding out her hand as she attempted to apologize.

As she went to speak, however, the other girl cut her off.

"Why is my name on your wrist?" she asked.

Ruby froze.

"Blake Belladonna?"

"No! Weiss Schnee!" she snapped.

Ruby grinned excitedly and raced forward, tackling the other girl in a hug.

"I found you!" she cried, holding Weiss tightly.

"What?" Weiss asked, clearly heavily confused.

"You're my soulmate! Well, one of them, I still haven't found Blake, but I found you!" Ruby rambled quickly.

"I'm your... what?"

"My soulmate!"

"I... I'm sorry to interrupt, but did you say Blake Belladonna?" another voice asked.

Ruby looked up, her eyes landing on another figure, who stared at her with disbelief.

"Yes! Do you know her?!"

"I'm Blake Belladonna," the girl said.

Ruby's eyes grew impossibly more excited and she scrambled to her feet.

"I found you! Or, well, you found me! See!"

She held up her arm to show Blake her name on her wrist.

Blake stared at the name for a long moment before her eyes flickered to the name beneath it. Weiss Schnee.

Her gaze darted to the heiress, who Ruby had dragged into a standing position. She looked overwhelmed and couldn't believe what was happening.

Ruby grabbed onto Blake and pulled her into an enthusiastic hug.

"She's... Weiss Schnee is your soulmate too?" she asked quietly.

"Yes!"

Weiss looked at Blake almost nervously, clearly wondering why she seemed upset by that idea.

"Oh! I need to introduce you two to my sister!"

She grabbed onto their hands, cradling one in each of hers, and dragged them toward the direction she'd seen her older sister take off into.

"Yang! YANG!" she cried.

A minute later, the small, excitable younger sister caught sight of Yang.

The blond turned and held out her hands to stop Ruby from tackling her to the ground.

"Rubes? What's going on?" she asked, glancing at the two girls she had dragged after her.

"I found them! I found them!"

"Who?"

"Blake and Weiss!"

Yang's gaze flickered to the other two girls, her smile faltering just slightly for a minute before she grinned broadly.

"Good for you, Rubes!" she cried, pulling her into a tight hug.

She eyed the two girls over Ruby's shoulder and mouthed a threat. 'If you hurt her, I'll kill you.'

When the two pulled apart, Weiss turned to Ruby.

"You really have my name on your wrist?" she asked quietly.

Ruby showed it to her enthusiastically.

"Yeah! What's your soulmate tic?!"

"I... I don't know. I didn't know if I had one," she muttered.

Blake glanced at the heiress, finding herself suddenly warming up to her a bit.

"Me too," Blake said.

"Guess Rubes stole the good one, didn't she?" Yang asked, grinning at her.

Blake smirked, glancing at the blond.

"Seems like it," she said.

Ruby chuckled awkwardly as she looked at her two soulmates, too excited to actually be upset at her sister's teasing.

-

The rest of the day went quickly, and Ruby found herself lucky enough to have BOTH of her soulmates on her team! She couldn't be more excited!

But Yang was anything but. She was happy for Ruby, don't get her wrong, but... there was something about those two soulmates of hers. Yang was happy for them, but she was also kind of jealous. Because Ruby had found her soulmates, of course.

The three girls had been experimenting through a couple of possible soulmate tics.

"This is hopeless," Weiss groaned.

"I'm sure we'll-" Blake struggled to speak, bringing four pairs of eyes to her.

"I'm sure...," she paused, frowning in great confusion, "I can't say it."

Her three teammates looked at her in confusion.

"Just say it," Weiss said snappily.

"I can't, Weiss," she said defensively.

Yang's eyes widened and spoke up.

"I did a lot of research when I was trying to figure out what my soulmate tic was. Try telling Rubes a lie."

Blake considered for a long moment.

"Your cloak is b... your cloak is bl-red. Your cloak is red."

Ruby and Weiss looked even more confused.

"I can't," Blake said.

"I've heard of this one! You can't lie to your soulmate," Yang said.

Blake looked worried for a moment, glancing at Ruby.

Ruby didn't seem to notice.

"Try lying to Weiss! Maybe you two are soulmates too!" the team leader cried excitedly.

"I don't think so, Ruby," Blake said in a monotone voice, shooting a look at Weiss.

Weiss looked rather insulted at the words.

"Just try!" Ruby said enthusiastically.

Blake held in a sigh. 

"Weiss, my favorite color is wh-It's wh-"

Blake froze, eyes widening as she looked at the heiress.

Weiss stared at her as well.

Ruby positively BEAMED. She clapped her hands in enthusiasm.

"You two are soulmates too!" she said.

Blake scrambled off of the bed.

"I... I have to go," she muttered, moving toward the door.

"What?!" Ruby cried.

Yang glanced at her sister, catching the look on her face. She moved forward, blocking the other girl.

Blake tried to get around Yang, but the blond was able to block the entirety of the doorway.

"Blake? What's wrong?" Ruby asked.

"Yeah. What's wrong with being my soulmate?" Weiss asked, sounding very defensive.

"I don't want to talk about it," Blake said.

"Blake, we're your soulmates. You won't drive us away. Scratch that, you can't drive us away," Ruby comforted.

Blake glanced at Weiss for a moment before she looked down, hand reaching to her bow and taking it off.

A pair of cat ear were revealed for her three teammates to see.

Weiss stiffened instantly, and Ruby moved forward, eyes growing excited.

"Aw, Blake, you didn't have to hide that! Your little cat ears are cute!" Ruby said.

Blake almost snapped at her for the comment, but soon saw that the team leader didn't mean any harm, evident from her innocent expression and excited expression.

Weiss stared at her in disbelief.

"You're... a faunus?"

Blake nodded wordlessly.

"What's wrong with that?" Ruby asked, frowning in confusion.

"Ruby, you've had Weiss Schnee's name written on your arm for your whole life, but you've never looked her up online?" Blake asked in disbelief.

Ruby was silent for a long minute.

"Should I have?"

Blake looked at Yang, who looked sheepish.

"Neither of you thought to look up the names of the soulmates written on her wrist?"

"No," Yang said awkwardly.

"Not even your parents?"

Ruby shook her head.

"She's heiress to the Schnee Dust Company."

Neither sister seemed to know why that was important.

"A company known for mistreatment and racism toward faunus," Blake elaborated.

The two finally understood, eyes darting to Weiss.

Weiss took a deep breath.

"Well, this is awkward," Ruby muttered.

-

It took about half an hour, but Weiss and Blake were able to come to an agreement and give each other a blank slate.

Ruby seemed ecstatic at the idea and immediately returned to trying to discover Weiss' soulmate tic.

Despite another hour of experimenting, they didn't find it.

The answer came to them a few days later, when nobody expected it. The team was in the middle of a sparring match against another team, and Weiss accidentally hit Ruby in the face.

The heiress spun, intent to apologize for hitting her soulmate. But Ruby was looking at her with confusion.

"Weiss, did you hit me?"

"Yes, I'm sorry-"

"With full force?"

"Umm... no?"

Ruby's eyes widened.

"Hit me again!"

Yang snickered.

"Rubes, we're in the middle of a fight, we don't have time for your kinks."

Ruby flushed.

"That's not what I meant!" she said loudly.

Weiss looked at her in confusion, and Ruby sighed.

She grabbed the heiress' hand and swung it at her face.

Weiss watched in shock, and Ruby just grinned.

"It didn't hurt!" she said excitedly.

Yang suddenly seemed to understand.

"Hey, team JNPR, can we have a time out?"

"What?! No way!" Nora cried.

"It's a soulmate thing, Nora!" Yang snapped.

Nora froze, her hammer a moment from slamming against Yang.

"Oh!" she said, eyes darting to Ren.

Pyrrha put a hand on Jaune to stop him from stumbling back into the fight.

"Of course we can give you a few minutes, Yang," she said.

Ruby had already darted over to Blake and started pulling her over to Weiss.

"Weiss, try to slap her!" she said.

"Wait, what?" Blake asked, just as the heiress' hand smacked her arm.

Blake frowned.

"That... didn't hurt. At all," Blake said.

"I know! That must be her tic!" Ruby said enthusiastically.

Yang watched the three with a half fond, half pained look on her face. She looked away.

"You can't hurt us!" Ruby said.

Weiss drew her weapon and experimentally hit Ruby's arm with it.

It bounced off harmlessly and Ruby laughed.

"That's awesome!" the team leader said, bouncing up and down on her toes.

Blake had a small, almost fond smile on her face as she looked at the two of them.

Yang glanced at the two of them before forcing her eyes away.

-

"Had any hints of your soulmate lately, Yang?" Ruby asked.

Yang glanced at her sister and sighed.

"No, Ruby," she responded, voice irritated.

"Why don't you try listening to their thoughts again? Maybe you could get a name!"

"Ruby, I'm busy. Why don't you go bother your soulmates?" Yang asked.

Her sister folded in on herself.

Yang ran a hand through her hair, turning back to Ruby.

"I'm sorry, Rubes, I'm just frustrated. I didn't mean it."

"I'll just... give you a little time alone," Ruby said, turning and making her way out of the room."

Yang groaned, leaning back in her seat and putting her hands over her face in frustration.

She hadn't meant to snap at ruby, she was just... she wasn't just jealous that Ruby had found her soulmates and Yang herself still didn't have any hint at who hers was, but... she'd started to develop some feelings for Ruby's soulmates. That's right, she'd started to gain romantic feelings for her own sister's soulmates. How messed up was that? Seriously, what was wrong with her?!

Maybe Ruby was right.

Yang closed her eyes, focusing on the small buzz in the back of her head.

As always, she got the jumble of thoughts and sentences that made no sense.

Yang, in her frustrated state, pushed further and found... two sentences? At the same time?

Realization dawned on her suddenly.

That's why she could never make sense of the sentences she heard in her head! They were from two different minds! When she had thought she'd been hearing one sentence, she'd actually been listening to two at the same time!

She turned her focus back to the thoughts in the back of her mind.

"Ruby, I love you, but I'm busy. No, can't say that. Just smile and hope she goes away... she's not going away. Alright, I'm not going to finish my homework right now."

Yang almost fell out of her chair. That was a... very familiar voice.

Another thought filled Yang's head.

"No, get her out of your head. She's not you soulmate. You have two soulmates. And she's Ruby's SISTER!"

"Blake?!" Yang said aloud.

This tie, she did topple out of her chair, falling against the ground in her surprise.

Yang picked herself up off of the floor, her mind racing. What was going on?! She could hear Weiss and Blake in the back of her head, but she'd never recognized their voices before!

Yang took a full minute to calm down before she could formulate a plan.

-

Yang tried to casually step into the library, where she was sure Blake was.

The blond checked the back of her mind. She could now hear Blake's internal monologue reading a book, which was certainly another of her trashy romance novels.

Yang took a seat beside Blake, attempting to calm her racing heartbeat.

"What are you reading?"

Blake jumped, looking up at Yang.

"A book."

Yang barely kept herself from laughing.

"I can see that. What's it about?" she pushed.

"It would probably bore you," Blake said.

Yang cursed internally. She just needed to get Blake to lie to her. Because Blake might be her soulmate, as proven by her being able to hear the faunus' thoughts in the back of her head, but she might not be Blake's soulmate.

"Tell me anyways."

"I'd rather not," Blake said quickly.

Yang barely kept the smirk off of her face.

"Is it another one of your trashy romance novels?"

Blake's face flushed.

"What?! N-" she froze.

"N... Yes. It is."

Yang barely stopped herself from letting out a triumphant cry of joy.

Blake's eyes widened like saucers, gaze shooting to Yang, who was now grinning like a fool.

"You can't lie to me, can you?" Yang asked, feeling smug.

Blake shook her head wordlessly, and Yang leaned forward, grabbing onto Blake's hand.

"Good, now come with me," she said.

Blake was dragged along by Yang out of the library, too shocked to do anything but be led away.

Yang knew that Weiss was studying, unsuccessfully with distractions from Ruby, from what she'd heard in the back of her head. She paused to listen to the thoughts in the back of her head, and Blake stared at her.

Yang could hear her thoughts in the back of her head.

"What's Yang doing? Is she really my soulmate too? What will Weiss and Ruby think about this?! How did she know?"

Yang focused on Weiss, ignoring Blake's questions for the moment.

"Maybe Pyrrha could distract Ruby...," Weiss was thinking.

Yang's eyes shot back open and she continued dragging Blake away toward JNPR's dorms.

Blake watched her with confusion and shock.

"Yang, where are we going?"

"To find Weiss!"

"Why?"

"For the same reason I came to find you!" Yang cried, tightening her grip on Blake's hand.

She'd wanted to hold her partner's hand for almost as long as she'd known the faunus. She felt her heart racing at the contact, and she couldn't wipe the smile off of her face as she continued her journey toward where she knew Weiss had to be.

"How did you... how did you know?" Blake asked.

"I'll tell you later," Yang promised.

The blond pushed open JNPR's dorm room door and found her target there.

Yang smirked. This would be MUCH easier than trying to convince Blake to attempt lying to her.

Weiss was sitting next to an excitable Ruby, who was clearly distracting her from her homework, though Yang's sister didn't seem to realize she was distracting the heiress, nor frustrating her.

Yang took a deep breath, attempting to calm her racing heartbeat. She felt just as nervous as she'd felt when she had been trying to trick Blake.

Yang took a seat down next to the heiress and grabbed the other girl's arm, shocking her.

"Yang, what are you-"

The blond didn't let herself get distracted as she pulled Weiss toward her.

Weiss let out a shocked sound, pulling against Yang's grip, but she didn't let her go.

Yang swung the heiress' hand toward herself with great speed and strength. Weiss' hand bounced off of her without any harm.

Yang grinned like an idiot, staring down at Weiss.

The heiress looked at her in confusion.

Blake watched the two of them with wide eyes, looking between her teammates.

"Yang, what are you doing?" Ruby asked, frowning in her confusion.

"I followed your advice, Rubes! I listened to the thoughts in the back of my head!"

Ruby didn't seem any less confused.

"So?"

"I realized why I couldn't ever understand what the voice was saying! It was two voices, Rubes!"

Her sister thought through the words for a minute, eyes widening.

"So you mean-"

"Yes! Blake can't lie to me, either!"

"And Weiss can't hurt you," Ruby finished for her.

"Exactly!"

"Wait, what?!" Weiss cried.

Team JNPR had already started to trail out of the dorm room, leaving the four alone.

"Yang's our soulmate too," Blake whispered.

The only reason they could hear Blake was because of the stunned silence that had fallen over the room.

Yang grinned like a fool at her soulmates.

Blake glanced at Ruby, trying to keep the small smile off of her face.

"Oh thank dust, I thought I was getting feelings for someone other than my soulmates," Weiss said, leaning back where she sat.

"Me too," Blake said, blushing just slightly.

Yang laughed, looking at the two of them, not hiding the loving light in her gaze for once.

"Is that why you've been so weird lately, Yang?" Ruby asked.

Yang laughed awkwardly, rubbing the back of her neck.

"Yeah. I've been trying not to let you know that-"

"You were crushing on my soulmates," Ruby finished for her, smirking just slightly.

Yang nodded awkwardly.

There was a beat of silence before Ruby grinned at her.

"Yang! You found your soulmates. Well, I mean, I found them, but you figured out who you are!" Ruby cried, throwing herself at her sister for a hug.

Yang let out a laugh, relief and joy flooding through her.

Ruby pulled back, and Yang was met with Blake and Weiss, who were both staring at her intently.

"So... are you two... comfortable with both being our soulmates?" Weiss asked awkwardly.

"I can't stand in the way of Yang's happiness!" Ruby cried.

Yang nodded quickly.

"Yeah! What she said!"

Honestly, she could barely think about anything except her excitement. Blake and Weiss were her soulmates! How could she be upset with having to share them with her sister when just a few minutes ago she'd thought she couldn't ever let any of her team know about her feelings? She had to share the two with Ruby?! Good, great even! Didn't matter to her!

Blake must have seen Yang's enthusiasm, and felt it too herself, because she leaned closer. Yang took the initiative and pulled the faunus the final few centimeters to connect their lips.

There was a slightly surprised sound from Ruby and a huff from Weiss as she was forced to watch the two of them.

Yang relished the kiss, seriously wondering if she was asleep and this was just her dream. When the two pulled apart, Yang finally let herself say the words she'd been denying for so long.

"I love you," she whispered.

"I love you, too," Blake said.

Yang would have laughed from joy, but she was interrupted as Weiss pushed herself closer to Yang, connecting their lips. The heiress had practically thrown herself at Yang, and the blond now held her in her lap gently.

When the two pulled apart, Yang let out a chuckle.

“Couldn’t wait, huh?”

“Idiot,” Weiss muttered.

“Yeah, but you love me anyways. And I love you, too,” Yang whispered.

“Sadly, I do,” Weiss said, rolling her eyes. But there was a small smile on her lips.

“Yang, warn me next time. That was gross to watch.”

“Did you... change your mind?” Weiss asked nervously.

“Just because I’m okay with it doesn’t mean I want to watch it, Weissy.”

“How do you think I’ve felt for the past few weeks?” Yang said.

Ruby grimaced.

“Sorry.”

“She really did steal the good soulmate tic, didn’t she?” Blake asked.

Yang burst out laughing, and, after a moment, tears welled in her eyes. Tears of joy and relief.


	9. Confusion

Weiss had no idea what was going on.

She wasn't new to the idea of polyamory. In fact, her teammates were in a polyamorous relationship, and she couldn't be happier for them. Well, that wasn't _quite_ true, but she certainly wasn't against the idea and even practice of polyamory.

What confused her was the fact that her teammates seemed to getting... closer with her.

Ruby and Yang were dating Blake, though not each other thankfully, which they had explained to her at the end of their first semester at Beacon, right after they'd gotten together.

And that was... fine. Weiss might have... complicated feelings about their involvement with one another.

But what made the whole situation complicated were two very concerning facts.

First, over the course of the past week, Weiss had realized she had VERY strong feelings for all three of the girls.

Second, they'd been flirting with her. At least, Weiss thought they had been. She wasn't great at recognizing it, but... it wasn't exactly subtle.

-

Weiss was minding her own business, doing her homework. Really, she didn't deserve the torture that came next. And torture it was, because it was a taunting example of what she could never have.

Ruby came running in excitedly, through the use of her semblance, and promptly dropped into Weiss' lap.

The heiress screeched at the sudden contact, toppling backwards in her chair. Ruby saved them by putting her hand on the table and balancing them, almost without realizing what she'd done.

Ruby grinned down at her.

"Hi!" she said.

Weiss stared at her in shock, face turning a bright red color.

"Ruby? What are you doing?" she asked.

"Just saying hello!"

The team leader didn't seem to be going anywhere, still perched in Weiss' lap.

"Did you mean to land here?" she asked, trying to sound as sarcastic and monotone as usual.

Ruby shrugged, putting one hand on Weiss' shoulder to steady herself.

Weiss felt her heart racing (could even hear it pounding in her ears) and her face burning in an uncomfortable sensation.

"What do you want?" Weiss asked, thankful her voice didn't crack.

"We missed you," Ruby said, almost whining.

Just then, the door to the library opened, revealing Yang and Blake as they walked in.

"What?"

"We wanted to know why you weren't in the dorm room," Ruby said.

Her sister and her girlfriend joined her, both looking at her with a mix of fondness and frustration.

"Yeah. Where'd you go, Ice Queen?" Yang asked.

Weiss wondered if Blake was jealous that her girlfriend was sitting in her lap, but the faunus didn't seem to care. In fact, she was smiling at them.

"I just thought that you three would... want some time alone," she said.

Yang leaned down on the table Weiss was leaning on. She moved some of the heiress' things, putting her forearms to the side of her chest and staring at Weiss with a seductive look. The heiress flushed again and tried to convince herself that she was making it up. She needed to calm down and stop having such wishful thinking.

"Well, yeah. Alone with you, that is," Yang said. She winked, and Weiss almost choked.

"I...," Weiss glanced at Blake, who was smirking just slightly now, "Alright. I'll just get my things," she said.

Yang and Ruby grinned, scrambling forward to grab her things.

"Great!" the team leader said as she helped her sister.

Weiss tried to grab some of her papers, but the two had grabbed it all.

"Thanks," she said awkwardly, looking between them.

"Anything for you, Weissy," Ruby said.

Yang winked again.

Weiss didn't know what was going on.

-

It only got worse after that. As if the situation in the library had been the catalyst for an explosion.

For example, the next day at lunch, Yang had used one of her favorite pickup lines on her. She did this often with Blake, which usually made the faunus laugh and roll her eyes.

The rest of team RWBY had gotten up and started toward class when Weiss turned around to look at the blond.

"Are you coming, Yang?" she asked, raising an eyebrow and putting one hand on her hip.

"Oh? Can I follow you where you're going right now? Cause my dad always told me to follow my dreams!"

Weiss had frozen, staring at Yang, who was laughing loudly.

Team JNPR glanced between them, shaking their heads in frustration.

Weiss, once she was capable of coherent thought, turned to glance at Blake, wondering if she would be upset that Yang had just used one of her pickup lines on her.

The faunus just smiled at the two.

Weiss wondered if she was going insane.

She COULDN'T be imagining this right?! She glanced at team JNPR and saw their reactions. Nope. Definitely wasn't imagining it.

-

Ruby wasn't quite like her sister when it came to these weird... interactions, but Weiss could easily imagine the older sister instructing her on how to do this sort of thing (Weiss refused to call it flirting).

"Hey, Weiss!" the team leader cried, racing through the dorm room door.

The heiress should have expected it, as it had been happening for several days now, but she didn't.

Ruby tackled Weiss out of her bed, landing on top of her as the two tumbled to the ground.

"Hey, Ruby," Weiss was able to stutter out. Ruby was laying on top of her. She wasn't hovering over her or holding herself up. In fact, the younger girl hadn't even attempted to put any distance between them, her chin resting just at the base of Weiss' neck. In their close proximity, the heiress wondered if Ruby could feel her heartbeat, which was now racing at speeds she'd never felt outside of battle.

Other than this sort of forced physical affection, Ruby didn't seem to have any other way of... well, Weiss still loathed to call it flirting, but she had no other name for it. Ruby didn't have any other method of "flirting" with her, which was good for the heiress, because she could barely handle this when combined with Yang and Blake.

But Ruby didn't seem to care when she did it, meaning she would interrupt Weiss' normal, functioning life and suddenly causing her to become a stuttering mess with a casual head on her shoulder in the middle of class.

-

Blake was a bit more subtle than her girlfriends, that's for sure, but that didn't make it any easier for Weiss to deal with her approach at flirting with her. Weiss thought she was flirting, at least... but that didn't make any sense! She had two wonderful, beautiful, thoughtful, amazing, stunning girlfriends (who Wiess was clearly head over heels for), so why would Blake need to be flirting with her?! In fact, Blake's almost unnoticeable comments were probably more distracting, and mind blowing, than Ruby and Yang's.

They were sitting quietly in the room, just the two of them. They were both reading on their own beds. Weiss was distracted from her reading, her eyes landing on Blake every once in a while. The faunus looked beautiful in this lighting, and she was so at peace, which barely ever happened.

"Like what you see, Weiss?" Blake asked casually, turning a page in her book.

The heiress jumped in shock.

"I, uh, what? What do you... what do you mean?" she asked, face turning a bright pink color as she attempted to act like she had been reading.

"It's alright with me."

Blake glanced up, eyes locking with Weiss' before doing a long once over of Weiss, lingering at different parts of her body.

"I can't complain about the view either," she said, taking one last glance before turning back to her book.

Weiss flushed, staring at her in shock.

Before she could think, let alone say, anything coherent, the dorm room door opened, and Blake's girlfriends stepped inside, discussing something loudly. Weiss couldn't understand a word she was saying. She forced herself to look at the book, turning the page once in a while, but definitely not reading.

She was going insane, certainly. Because Blake wouldn't say that to her. Blake Belladonna, the beautiful and lucky faunus that got to date both Ruby AND Yang, would never say that to Weiss.

-

Weiss had thought their individual almost flirting had been bad enough. Expect it got worse (so, so much worse) when suddenly all three of them were doing it together, and even helping one another.

Weiss was, once again, trying to just relax, having her scroll out as she flipped through social media. But the rest of her team didn't seem to care about that.

"Blake, why's Weiss sitting all the way over there?" Ruby asked, her voice sounding almost like a whine.

Weiss glanced up and saw that her teammates were all sitting on Blake's bed. The faunus had her head in Ruby's lap and the team leader was running a hand through her hair, giving her cat ears special attention. Yang was lounging right beside Blake, arm loosely wrapped around her.

"Maybe it's because you haven't invited her, Ruby," Blake said, setting her book down on the bedside table.

"Weiss!"

The heiress kept her eyes glued to her scroll, trying to keep her heart from racing.

"Weiss," Ruby called, drawing out her name as long as possible.

There was a beat of silence.

"We-"

"Yes, Ruby?" Weiss said, glancing up from her scroll.

"Wanna join us?" Yang asked.

Weiss tried not to blush, as her mind made an unrealistic leap.

Was Yang talking about them laying on the bed... or about their relationship? Weiss cursed herself internally. Of course she wasn't talking about the relationship.

"I... think it would be better if I didn't," Weiss said, trying not to stutter.

"There's room for four," Blake said, purposefully making eye contact.

Weiss closed her eyes.

"Weiss? Are you alright?" Ruby asked.

"Can you three just... stop?!"

Her eyes shot open and she glared at her surprised teammates.

"Stop what?" Blake asked cautiously.

"I like you, alright?! I like all three of you, probably way too much, so can you just... stop whatever you're doing?! I don't know if you're messing with me or if you don't realize it, but I... it's driving me insane! I know that you three don't like me, but it's just...," Weiss took a second to compose herself, running a hand through her hair, "you're giving me false hope."

Weiss refused to look up as an awkward silence was held throughout the room. If she had been looking at her teammates, she would have seen them all silently communicating with expressions of great excitement.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have... I'm just going to leave," Weiss said, standing.

That's what shocked the other three girls out of their enthusiasm, and they hurried to their feet.

"Wait!" Ruby cried, skidding to a stop just in front of Weiss, putting a hand on top of the heiress' shoulder to steady herself, grinning at her.

"No! We're... I mean... We want you to join... I mean-"

Yang pulled Ruby back slightly and stared at Weiss, smirking.

"She means that we like you too."

"A lot," Blake added.

"You do?" Weiss asked, shocked.

Ruby nodded enthuiastically.

"Yeah!"

"So... you really were flirting with me?" she asked.

All three of them nodded, and Weiss groaned.

"Why didn't you just say something!"

"We were about to," Blake said.

"Yeah. We were gonna tell you when you sat down on Blake's bed!" Yang said.

"Yup!" Ruby said enthusiastically.

"So... would you like to go out with us?" Blake asked.

Weiss almost started nodding enthusiastically, but she paused.

"Have you... just asked me?" she asked, blushing.

"What do you mean?" Ruby asked.

"She wants to know if we would ask just anyone to join us," Yang said, smirking slightly.

"Of course not!" Ruby cried.

Blake nodded in agreement.

"So... this is a very committed relationship?" Weiss asked cautiously.

All three of her teammates nodded quickly.

"Yes! I would love to join you!" Weiss said, practically throwing herself forward as she wrapped her arms around her three teammates, and now girlfriends.

-

Outtake:

A comfortable silence ruled over the dorm room, and Blake was close to slumber. But Ruby broke it.

"I think I like Weiss," she blurted out.

Blake forced herself awake.

"What?"

"I think I have feelings for Weiss," Ruby said quickly.

"Like... romantic ones?" Yang asked.

Ruby nodded.

There was a long moment of silence.

"Me too," Yang muttered.

They both glanced down at Blake.

The faunus considered for a moment. It didn't take long.

She yawned, curling up closer to her girlfriends.

"Yeah, I've been waiting for you two to figure this out. Let's ask her out."


	10. Heart Attack

Weiss was asleep when it happened. At least, she thought she was asleep, mostly. She had been in that weird middle stage between sleeping and waking, her eyes closed and creating a dream for her mind to enjoy, though she was impossibly aware of the world around her. She had been laying in bed, cozy and warm, thinking she was safe. Her mind had strayed to her teammates, which had brought a smile to her dreary face.

She had dipped into the realm of sleep when she felt a pang in her chest.

Weiss shot up to a sitting position, hand grabbing at her chest.

The room had been silent, save for the occasional creak of the beds when her teammates shifted in their sleep and the beating of Weiss' own heart.

Weiss could no longer heart the second sound, and she pressed one hand flat against her chest, the other reaching up to her neck and desperately seeking out a pulse.

 _No, no, no, no!_ Weiss thought frantically.

She didn't find her heartbeat, and her pulse was noticeably absent from her neck. Her chest felt emptier than normal, as if there was a space that had previously been filled that was now undeniably empty.  
  
Had Weiss been able to look inside her own chest, she was certain she wouldn't find her own heart. She wouldn't find _any_ heart.

She glared at her chest frantically, though she knew it wouldn't come back.

Her heart no longer belonged to her chest, no longer belonged to _her_.

She wasn't certain who, but someone now held her heart in their metaphorical hand and literal chest. And they might not even know it.

Weiss had given up her heart willingly, albeit subconsciously, and now the person she loved had it in their chest.

But the problem was, she had no idea who it was.

-

Weiss didn't sleep well that night, tossing and turning, searching for the beating of her heart that she had never appreciated until it was gone.

In the morning, she pushed herself out of bed, almost falling on top of Ruby. The team leader steadied Weiss, and the heiress was about to push away when...

Weiss almost fell over in shock. Ruby must have noticed, because she moved closer and steadied her further.

The sound only got louder, and Weiss' face lost its color.

_Thump....... thump........ thump.......... thump.......... thump......._

Weiss recognized the sound, and barely stopped herself from putting a hand to Ruby's chest to feel the hearts beating within it.

Weiss, of course, could hear the faint beating of her own heart within Ruby's chest, as all people who'd given their heart away could around the person they loved. You see, on Remnant, when a person falls in love, their lose possession of their heart. Ideally, the person loves them back, and they'd get a heart in return.

In real life, it wasn't always like that. Sometimes, one person could collect several dozen hearts, leaving their victims to mourn the loss until they were able to fall out of love and regain their heart, though it would be injured and hesitant to leave once regained. Sometimes, people lived for years without their heart.

Weiss remembered Blake telling her a story of waking up one morning and inexplicably feeling two heartbeats in her chest. Blake had looked around for days trying to find the owner, but never could. It had been a year later when Ilia had returned and reclaimed her heart. A few months later, she'd lost it again, but this time gained Pyrrha's in return. That had been a better story than Ciel had had, where she'd accidentally given Neopolitan her heart within twenty-four hours of having met her (but Neo had given it back to her within twenty minutes of that, so it had ended up fine). But even _that_ was better than Penny, who hadn't understood what it meant when suddenly there was an odd reverberating beating sound in her chest that she couldn't figure out. About three weeks later, Winter had woken up, breathing heavily, and wondering why her chest felt like there was metal in it, but it had ended up alright (though Winter sometimes coughed and it sounded like a rusty engine).

This flashed through Weiss' head as she listened to her heart thudding against Ruby's rib cage. It sounded... different than normal, beating at one third speed.

"Weiss, are you okay?" Ruby asked worriedly.

Weiss jumped, forcing a smile. Her heart within Ruby's chest started racing. She could hear it.

"I'm fine."

Ruby didn't seem to notice the second heart within her, and gave Weiss another smile, pulling away from her partner.

Weiss groaned internally, slumping and leaning against her bed.

Blake pulled her nose out of her book, ear twitching slightly.

"Weiss?" she asked.

The former heiress jumped.

"Y-yes?"

"Are you sure you're alright?" she asked.

Weiss felt her face redden at her concern, forcing herself to nod.

Blake stood, putting down her book gently, and walked closer to Weiss, side stepping past her to get to the dresser.

"You can talk to us if you need to, you know," she said.

Weiss opened her mouth to respond, but froze.

_.... thump......... thump........ thump............ thump...... thump......_

She stared at Blake with disbelief, and the faunus glanced at her.

"Weiss?"

She panicked, struggling to remember what Blake had last said to her.

"Um, yes... yes! I know! Thank you!" she said, scurrying away as she heard her heart racing in Blake's chest.

In Weiss' hurry to escape Blake, she bumped into Yang, who grabbed her loosely around the waist to steady her.

Weiss spun to face Yang, eyes wide.

Yang said something, but Weiss couldn't hear it over the sound of her heart beating in Yang's chest.

_.......... thump........... thump.......... thump......... thump......._

"Weiss?" Yang asked.

She jumped, staring up at her.

"Did you hear me?"

"N-no."

"I said watch where you were going, Ice Queen," Yang said, though there wasn't much malice in it.

"R-right. Sorry."

Weiss hurried to the bathroom, slamming the door shut behind her and locking it. She slumped, letting herself slowly fall to the ground, holding her head in her hands.

Her heart had, somehow, been split in three and transported into the chest of her teammates.

She'd never heard of this kind of think before, and she was so, so screwed.

On the plus side, it seemed as if none of them had noticed, perhaps because they only heard it beat a third of the time.

Weiss groaned and pushed herself to her feet. She had to get ready before her teammates started asking more difficult questions about her behavior.

-

Blake's ears twitched, feeling as if she was hearing in stereo. It was off putting and disarming, because it seemed almost random.

-

Ruby's heart was constantly racing, and it only went faster when she used her semblance. Because of this, she was able to recognize the off beat every three thumps during her fourth period class.

Ruby watched for the next few classes, and she was able to identify whose heart, or part of a heart, was in her chest.

Weiss had been acting odd all day, though she somehow seemed to think that she was subtle.

Ruby couldn't focus in their last class, and for once Weiss didn't interrupt her daydreaming (obviously due to worry).

She was thinking about Weiss and her feelings toward her. Did she like the heiress back?

Her thoughts suddenly shifted to Blake, and she found herself smiling as she thought about her two favorite nerds.

Class was about to end when her chest had a painful pang.

Ruby's hand shot to her neck, attempting to feel her pulse.

_Thump............. thump.......... thump.......... thump.........._

Just the piece of Weiss' heart she'd gained was beating in her chest.

Ruby barely kept herself from screaming.

-

Weiss froze.

_Thump... thump.. thump.. thump..... thump thump thump thump thump thump THUMP THUMP THUMP THUMP THUMP_

The heart in her chest was clearly not a full one, though it almost beat as fast as one.

Her eyes shot up, and she met's Ruby's gaze.

The excitable team leader grinned and waved back at her, making a small heart shape with her hands and then tapping her chest enthusiastically.

Weiss flushed red, a hand reaching to her chest and relishing the feeling of a heartbeat.

She hadn't realized what a comforting feeling it was until she'd lost it. She was thankful to have a heartbeat back, even if it wasn't a full one. She wondered where the rest of Ruby's heart had gone... but she found that that didn't matter because she suddenly realized one very important fact.

Ruby loved her too.

The team leader glanced up, probably having heard Weiss' elevated pulse in her ears.

Weiss blushed again and looked away, attempting to focus on her class work, but failing horrifically.

-

Blake couldn't focus, because she was hearing _something_. Well, two somethings, to be specific. Under her bow, her ears twitched irritably and she tried to place what was different.

-

Yang didn't realize what was happening as quickly as her sister, but their final class was still in session when she came to her senses.

She was writing when it happened, and her realization caused her to press against the paper with renewed force, accidentally ripping it with her pencil.

Her eyes shot up and she looked around the room. Her gaze landed on Weiss, and she found the heiress holding a hand to her chest and looking slightly dazed, for once not paying attention to their lecture.

Did... was the heart, or partial heart at least.... Weiss'?!

The heiress glanced up, her eyes flickering over her teammates and meeting Yang's own.

Weiss blushed a dark red, hastily looking away.

The second heartbeat in Yang's chest suddenly quickened, once again.

Yang's eyes widened in realization, and her thoughts shot to Weiss.

The heiress' heart... was in her chest.

She raised her hand and gently set it against her rib cage, feeling every third heartbeat of her teammate.

Weiss... was in love with her?!

But it wasn't just her that Weiss was in love with, because Yang could feel that it was only a third of a heart in her.

The thought of Weiss being in love with her made Yang grin like an absolute fool.

Her chest filled with a great warmth and she half expected her heart to disappear. It didn't, and Yang was surprised.

What she'd just felt had definitely seemed like love... but another face filled her mind at the idea.

Blake smiling at her with that half smirk half grin that she always had...

Her heart chest felt like it was being wrenched apart, and she gasped.

Yang's hand, which was still on her chest, felt only Weiss' every third heartbeat.

Weiss' eyes shot up and landed on Yang almost instantly.

Yang gave her a small smile and a wink.

Weiss' heart sped up in her chest, which made Ruby jump, looking at Weiss in surprise, tilting her head to the side in confusion.

Yang caught the movement out of the corner of her eyes, and she stared in shock.

Weiss had her chest split into three... one part in Yang's chest, the other in her sister's... and the last part in-

-

Blake barely stopped herself from covering her ears with her hands.

She'd thought she had another person's heart in her chest, again, for a few minutes, but now she had no idea what was happening. The pattern of heartbeats was all wrong and unpredictable, causing her highly sensitive ears to pick up on all of them and drive her insane.

As soon as class was over, she threw her things into her backpack and hurried out of the classroom toward the dorm.

-

Yang grabbed onto Weiss and Ruby, pulling them into the back of the class once everyone was gone.

Weiss let out an embarrassingly high pitched squeal, which Yang found adorable, and Ruby just grinned, letting herself be dragged along.

"Yang! How did you know?!" Ruby demanded happily.

Yang grabbed her sister's hand and held it against her neck, letting Ruby feel Weiss' pulse.

Ruby spun and gaped at Weiss, who was blushing deeply.

She had one hand rubbing her wrist, finding comfort in the two heartbeats in her chest.

"And... Blake's the third one?" Yang asked.

Weiss nodded.

"No way! I love Blake too!" Ruby said excitedly.

Two eyes landed on Yang, who blushed just slightly.

"Yeah, me three," she said.

"Do you think she already knows it's us?" Weiss asked.

There was a moment of silence.

"Let's go ask her!" Ruby said enthusiastically.

-

The dorm room door burst open, and Blake flinched.

"Blake!" Ruby cried excitedly. "We have something important to talk about!"

The faunus groaned.

"Can you talk quieter? My head hurts."

"Why?" Weiss asked.

Blake shook her head, running her hand down her face with a frustrated expression.

"I think I might be hearing this. It's kinda like when Ilia gave me her heart, but... it sounds so different," Blake said.

The three girls froze, Weiss blushing deeply, her heart racing in each of her teammates' chest. Blake shook her head and all but pawed at her ears in frustration.

Yang let out a quiet laugh, but she had a slightly nervous look in her eyes.

Blake sat up and gave the three a small smile.

"Sorry for complaining. What were you hoping to talk about?"

"I think we know what's wrong with your head," Yang said awkwardly, Ruby kicking the ground nervously while Weiss tried to hide her face.

"Really? What's up?" she asked, pushing herself to her feet with a small smile.

"Uh... Isn't it kinda obvious?" Yang asked, glancing at Weiss and Ruby.

Blake took a second to think, listening closely to her confusing heartbeats...

That was it! That's why it was so confusing!

The first heart was her own, which thumped rhythmically, nothing out of the norm.

The second was slow, but faster than it had been.

_... thump...... thump....... thump....... thump..... thump..._

The third was rhythmic like Blake's own, but beat at half speed.

_Thump.... thump.... thump.... thump.... thump..._

The final one was missing beats, but it was hard to tell from its fast paced nature.

_Thump thump thump thump THUMP THUMP THUMP THUMP THUMP THUMP THUMP!_

Blake took a second, frowning.

Three people? Three people had fallen for her? That made no sense... and they were torn into pieces?

Her eyes widened suddenly in realization.

"You... you three..."

"Yeah," Ruby said awkwardly, giving Blake a nervous smile. "Surprise?" she offered.

Blake stared at the three in absolute shock.

"This morning, I woke up with Weiss' heart in my chest, well, a third of her heart in my chest-"

"Me too!" Yang cut in to add, making Ruby elbow her.

"And then we were in class and I realized I was in love with you two!" Ruby added excitedly. "And then an hour later, not that it matters who was first," Yang rolled her eyes, "did too!"

Blake was staring at them, her eyes darting to the heiress as if to see if Weiss was serious.

Weiss flushed and Blake felt her heart rate pick up in her chest. It made her eyes widen, as if everything was just proven real.

There was a long minute while Blake just stared at them. Ruby, Yang, and Weiss all deflated slightly, but the blond put on a brave face, forcing a grin.

"Just thought you should know before you went insane," Yang said with what she hoped was a playful smile, but Blake could see was filled with pain.

"Wait," Blake said as her teammates started to leave, "just hold on! I... I need to think!" she snapped, falling against the bed and sitting down, letting her eyes fall shut.

Did she like them back? Dust, this wasn't actually a _like_ situation, considering the three had given her **literal** pieces of their hearts...

Did she love Yang's playful nature and that little smirk she had? Did she love Weiss and her secret kind, sweet side? Did she love Ruby's adorable little smile?

The answer came in the form of her chest wrenching, and her hand shot to her chest in pain.

Her eyes shot back open and widened, the faunus curling in herself as she looked up at her teammates nervously.

"I think that's an answer!" Yang said excitedly, one hand subconsciously reaching up to her rib cage with a wide smile on her face.

Ruby let out a squeal while Weiss almost fell over from shock, leaning against Yang, who wrapped an arm around her.

Blake gave them an awkward smile.

Seems like they had a **_lot_** to talk about.


	11. The Bed

It wasn't exactly a bad thing to Ruby. In fact, she was **excited**! They were having their first night in **months** where they didn't have to worry about the dozens of ways they could die. They had a night off, and the four were staying in a hotel, just down the hall from team JNPR. But... there was one problem, considering the four of them were supposed to be sharing a single bed (which was perfectly fine for the poly team RWBY!), but the bed was... well, it was a small, **small** bed, perhaps a twin or, according to Weiss, even smaller.

Yang was the first to lay down, pressing herself against the wall and opening her arms, which Blake fell into a moment later with a small smile.

"This isn't going to work," Weiss noted.

"Would you rather that one of us sleep on the floor, Angel?" Blake asked as she shifted to her side. Weiss hesitated before rolling her eyes and curling up at her side.

Ruby leapt onto the bed and fell against Weiss, who let out a grunt.

"Sorry!" Ruby cried when Weiss' head jerked back, hitting Blake in the chest.

The faunus grimaced and moved closer to Yang, who was then pushed up against the wall.

"We can make this work," Yang said, but she rolled her shoulders uncomfortably, which made Blake glance back at her worriedly. Yang gave her a wide grin and a wink to show her that she was perfectly fine.

The four laid there for a little while before Ruby was the first to fall asleep. The other three followed her a little while after, and everything was perfect.

Until Weiss tried to roll over as she slept, causing Ruby to fall off the bed, striking the floor with a **thud**.

The sound caused Blake to jerk awake in shock, squirming quickly, pulling away from Yang's arms wrapped around her waist as she blearily blinked, trying to look at her girlfriend that had hit the ground.

"Ruby?!" she asked with a voice mixed with worry and sleep. As she tried to get a look at their team leader, she caused Weiss to fall off of the bed as well and **thump** against the floor beside Ruby, who was able to roll out of the way of her girlfriend before Weiss fell on her.

"Blake?!" Weiss cried, blinking tiredly as she rubbed her sore back.

The faunus winced.

"Sorry!" she cried, scrambling over to try helping two of her girlfriends off the floor.

"That's not going to work," Yang said slowly, sitting up. "Let's try again."

Blake was the first in the bed this time, and suggested that Weiss lay in the middle between her and Yang so that she wouldn't be able to shove anyone off the bed (considering Yang weighed far more than she did, and far more than her sister for that matter).

Ruby whined at this arrangement.

"Gross! I don't want to sleep beside my sister."

"Hey! I'm not gross! We shared a bed all the time as kids, not to mention we're **dating the same women**!"

"Yeah, but I don't want to lay next to you when we have **them**!" Ruby cried, gesturing at their girlfriends.

"Okay... Weiss, lay down by the wall," Blake said slowly. Then she pointed for Yang to lay on her back, causing Weiss to curl up at her side. Blake put her back against Yang's other side and then grabbed Ruby around the waist, holding her gently before starting to spoon the small team leader.

"Don't kick me," Yang warned Weiss, who rolled her eyes.

"I don't kick in my sleep."

"Yes, you do," all three of her girlfriends said as one, causing the former heiress to flush.

"Whatever," she muttered, setting her head on Yang's shoulder before reaching her arm around the blond's waist, setting it down on Blake's hip.

"You know what?" Ruby asked as she started to slip toward sleep.

"Hmm?" Blake prompted her, purring gently.

"I think I like the bed."


End file.
